To Ask for A Dance
by CappuccinoMocha
Summary: (Summary Change) Based off Gakuen Basara episode 7. Some after school waltzes aren't as enjoyable as they seem, especially if you have no choice but to dance amongst rivals for fanservice. A few do though. Multiple pairings.


**You do know that Gakuen Basara is already an official anime, right? And this fanfic is based off episode 7 of the anime. Feel free to watch it before reading this to avoid spoilers, I guess.**

 **I did this, because I'm curious on how my favourite BL pairings end up dancing together in the official anime. It's so true, I've been blessed. There's IeMitsu, ChikaNari, KojuSasu and of course, DateSana. Other pairings like NagaIchi and KenKasu are also mentioned here and the anime itself.**

 **By the way, this is the first time for me to publish a Sengoku Basara (or Gakuen Basara) fanfic so please treat me well. Reviews and criticisms are welcomed.**

 **Oh,** _italics_ **stands for Masamune's Engrish. You know the drill.**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (obviously) and a little bit of OOC, I think.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm one of you guys who don't own Sengoku Basara. I don't even play the games. (cries)**

OoOoOoOoOo

After the Shoulder Wars battle, most men were way too exhausted to think about the next event that night. Which was the reason why they became dance partners instead of the typical asking-your-girl out.

How did it happen in the first place? Well, let's go back to what happened behind the gym where Ieyasu and Tadakatsu were bidding goodbyes to each other.

"I see, you can't join the campfire dance because you have important things to do tonight." Ieyasu talked to Tadakatsu who only nodded in response.

Feeling slightly down of his best friend's absence, the shorter man nevertheless still showed his smile. "There's always a next time. With the power of bonds, I'm sure an entertaining event like this will happen again next year!"

It wasn't very noticable, but the silent guy creaked a smile on Ieyasu. Then Tadakatsu launched himself away from school in the sunset, with Ieyasu waving goodbye behind his back.

It was getting dark soon, so Ieyasu better got himself ready for the campfire dance. Whom should he dance with though, now that his friend wasn't here?

"Ieyasu!" the said man was startled to hear that familiar scream of abomination. Mitsunari appeared before him, panting in the process as he just ran from the field in ten seconds, which was impressive.

After the silver-haired man regained his composure, he suddenly declared to do a rematch due to his dissatisfaction from the outcome of the Shoulder Wars battle. However, Ieyasu bluntly said "I refuse," which made Mitsunari hate him more.

"I do want to test our strength again. But I'm looking for a dance partner for tonight." Ieyasu tried to calm the enraged Mitsunari down, but to no avail.

Mitsunari did cool himself down a bit later. "So what? Have someone on your mind?"

"Not really, I haven't been very close to any girls yet. Bonds can't be formed in a night too."

"That's because you've been selfishly and desperately asking people to vote for you every time."

"..." That was half right and wrong, Ieyasu wasn't sure to pick either of them.

Even so, the brighter-looking man tried to lift the tense atmosphere. "But now that you're here, will you dance with me?"

As expected, Mitsunari gave him a look of disgust. "You're just trying to gain fame by being a good guy to participate in that stupid dance, aren't you?"

"Well, I think it's going to be fun."

Usually, Mitsunari would reject him in a second. But thinking of it back, it might be a good chance to humiliate Ieyasu in the campfire dance. So he smirked.

"Okay, I will dance with you." Mitsunari held out his hand to the other, something he would probably do this only once in a lifetime for someone as annoyingly positive as Ieyasu.

Oblivious of that evil smile, Ieyasu didn't hesitate to hold Mitsunari's hand back. The silver-haired man couldn't help but frown.

"But I will be the one to guide you." He said monotonously.

"Sure thing, Mitsunari."

OoOoOoOoOo

Now, let us view to what happened at the bike shed. "You dogs, are you ready for the dance tonight with me?" Motochika asked his crew.

"Aniki!" they all replied, which most probably meant that they were ready for tonight.

Except for a few of them murmuring amongst themselves. "Sorry, aniki! My girlfriend is inviting me yesterday. I have to go get her asap!"

"I want to dance with Watanabe-san..."

"I have to retrieve my bike from the workshop tonight though."

Motochika managed to silence them all at once. "No problem, mateys. I'm not saying that all of you should join me. Just do whatever you like as long as you enjoy it."

They all cheered deafingly in joy for the leader's name as they scrambled off to meet with their dance partners and other personal matters.

Little did Motochika know, none of his subordinates were left to join him. The person a few meters behind him chuckled in amusement.

"How pathetic, Chosokabe." The spectacled man was no other than Mori Motonari as he stepped in. "I see that your dogs are abandoning you. This is all according to my plan."

"Shut up." Motochika's pride was clearly hurt from what just happened. "As if you were any different with that attitude of yours."

Motonari was still calm despite the fact that he was alone as well. "Those pawns don't deserve to be with me. So I left them."

"What're ya going to do though? Go home?"

The shorter man had no reason to lie. "Yes."

"Hold it right there!" The third party suddenly interjected. "Are you trying to skip tonight's event? That is evil!" Nagamasa popped in between them as he sternly stopped them from breaking the rules.

Both Motochika and Motonari were displeased of Azai's mere existence. "Damn, and I was about to skip tonight's dance too."

"I heard you, Chosokabe! And wear your uniform properly!" Nagamasa knocked on Motochika's back with his baton, in which he had reminded a thousand times already since the first day of school.

The hem of Nagamasa's uniform was held shyly by his lover Oichi. "Nagamasa-sama, for them to not attend tonight's dance... This is all Ichi's fault..." She cried in grief eventhough it was painfully obvious that she did nothing wrong.

Holding Oichi's hand firmly, Nagamasa still scolded the two for their behaviour. "Unless you want to clean the toilets later on, you guys better go for the dance."

The toilets here had clogged drains, horrible stench and not to mention cockroaches and other gross pests were there dead and alive, the sight itself was absolutely gruesome. So the two of them shivered of the thought.

As Nagamasa left with Oichi, he reminded loud enough for Motochika and Motonari to hear. "You only have five minutes to search for your partner before the event starts. And don't you even think about skipping it."

After the Public Morals Committee couple left the scene, Motochika let out a very heavy sigh. "I really hate to dance with you."

"...Are you serious?" Motonari was surprised that even his normally poker face was betraying him.

"What? You think the girls here are retarded enough to dance with someone like you?"

"Same goes to you."

The announcement warning went off, probably by Nagamasa as Motochika and Motonari were still not in good terms with each other.

Both of them groaned in frustration after the annnouncement ended. "Let's just dance for tonight, and pretend it never happened afterwards." Motonari fixed his glasses, unwillingly reaching for Motochika's hand.

"Yeah." The bigger one among them pulled the other's hand as they reluctantly walked to the campfire site hand in hand.

OoOoOoOoOo

At the campfire site where most of the characters were here now, "Kasuga-chan, would you like to-"

"No." The female blonde interrupted Sasuke who didn't even finish asking.

The autumn-haired man expected that to happen, but he still wanted to play around with her. "Feisty, I like it."

Kasuga brought out her phone to text someone, at the same time trying to ignore Sasuke who kept on pestering her. "Teachers can dance along with us apparently. So I'm going to ask Kenshin-sama to dance with me."

Sasuke hummed in reply. "As if that gentleman of a teacher would dance with a student. Danna would've said it was shameless if he were here."

The blonde still didn't try to acknowledge Sasuke as she squealed when she got a reply from her beloved. "Kenshin-sama accepted me! I have to find him now!"

That made the man widen his eyes in disbelief. "What the hell..." Sasuke muttered as Kasuga joyfully skipped her way towards her crush, as if her mood was uplifted a trillion times better compared to being with him.

Kojuro, who was watching the two from the beginning came to Sasuke and patted his shoulder. "You have my deepest condolences."

"Katakura-no-danna..." Sasuke sighed. "I wonder when will Kasuga-chan ever move on?"

"She won't." Kojuro replied honestly, which wasn't a very good way to comfort someone who just had his heart broken again. The smaller one still sourly thanked him nonetheless.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke wanted to say something so bad to get rid of the awkward situation among them.

"So... Looking for the One-eyed Dragon?"

"You want to see Sanada?"

But they asked two different questions at the same time, which made it more tense than before.

The autumn-haired man gave in. "I can't see Danna everywhere though. But I'm sure he'll be fine on his own." He took a glance at Kojuro as he asked, "What about you?"

"I'm certain that Masamune-sama has his eye for the one who excites him the most."

Sasuke wasn't surprised about who the special person might be. It was as clear as a bell, except for his ultimately dense master. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Who else?"

They only watched the couples dancing around the campfire for a while. It was a mystery why were they doing a waltz instead of other epic dances men could think of.

"This is troublesome. Can't we just join them or something?"

The black-haired man didn't say a word, he stealthily held Sasuke's hand as he guided him to the circle. "I'm fine with it. Let's just enjoy the dance for once."

The shinobi didn't do anything to oppose his partner, which was a good sign for now.

OoOoOoOoOo

I did mention that most characters were at the campfire dance already, didn't I? But some of them weren't there yet, including these familiar main characters.

It was a few minutes before sunset, so the two took their time changing their clothes in the classroom. Yukimura was the one who got finished first, staring at the campfire site from afar.

Instead of the habitual firey and determined spirit in his eyes, he was just in a daze listlessly. Not that he planned to miss out the dance, but there were a few reasons that he wasn't looking forward to it.

" _Hey_ ," Masamune snapped his fingers in front of Yukimura's face, it surprised him. "Still upset about what just happened?"

What the One-eyed Dragon meant was in the Shoulder Wars battle. Yes they both lost, but Yukimura was out first from a sneak attack made by Musashi.

"That's one of the reasons." He clenched his fists as he confessed. "But I was unable give my all fighting you. If only I can at least impress you a bit..."

Like Masamune's defeat was any less humiliating. He was too focused on exchanging blows with Yukimura that he didn't realize that he lost his balance and fell to the ground seconds after the red guy was out.

The Tiger Cub continued to express his feelings again, knowing that Masamune was willing to listen. "I can't just ask any girls to dance with me, that would be shameless of me to do that. And I wish to dance with Oyakata-sama if I can."

Yukimura actually could if he just asked his mentor. He probably didn't hear about the notice, but Masamune thought it was better if he didn't know about it.

Just in case he had one more person in mind, the One-eyed Dragon asked, "What about that monkey?"

"I'm afraid that I might embarrass Sasuke later. I don't know how to dance." Yukimura lightly scratched his cheek, flustered of the truth.

Masamune on the outside was calm and collected, but in his head he was fist-pumping in victory. Now that no one was trying to stop him, it was time to take some action!

"I don't mind if you dance with me." Masamune brought one of his hands out of his pocket to be prepared. Yukimura at first tried to reject him out of politeness. "But I told you I can't dance, especially waltzes like them."

"It doesn't matter. I will show you how." The other offered his hand.

They both made eye contact as Masamune spoke in his usual Engrish language. "Now, _shall we dance_?"

It was unknown how Yukimura just unconsciously accepted his offer, but they were already dancing in each other's arms before he realized it.

"I'm guiding you, so here's what to do." Masamune looked down on their feet and Yukimura followed him. "I will step my left foot forward, so you have to step back your right foot."

However, Yukimura's constant battle strategy overtook him. So he stepped forward instead and stomped on Masamune's foot.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He was mildly irritated of what Yukimura did to him, it did hurt a little as well. Even so, that's just the way he was.

They tried again and again. It was a relief that Yukimura was a fast learner, but he seemed to be too awkward for Masamune's liking.

"Sanada Yukimura," Masamune paused the dance which made the other look up on him. "I will definitely win the MVP next year. And there's no way I'm going to let you have the title."

While Yukimura made an underarm turn with Masamune's help, he faced the One-eyed Dragon persistently. "No, the honor shall be mine."

"Oh, really?" Masamune smirked. He took the chance to grab Yukimura's waist and hoisted him up, spinning him around.

"Ma-Masamune-dono! Stop it!" The panicked Tiger Cub fruitlessly tried to pull him away, it was really amusing. Masamune finally set Yukimura down after he got a bit dizzy, explaining why he did it.

"Tonight at the dance, prove me you can do something like that, or even better." He inwardly hoped that he wouldn't, because he didn't like the idea of Yukimura dominating him.

Much to Masamune's dismay (or his excitement because Yukimura is able to amaze him in the most unexpected ways), the hot-headed Tiger Cub accepted the challenge. Oh well, there was something he should look forward to in the campfire dance now.

OoOoOoOoOo

And so, as the campfire dance started with all mentioned pairings available, Masamune and Yukimura's practice ended up well because they performed as smoothly as a normal couple. Although they didn't really smile at each other for some anonymous reason.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kojuro did enjoy the dance, but they also took glimpses of their masters from time to time. On the other hand, Ieyasu had a great time dancing with Mitsunari who felt the total opposite. Looks like the plan to give Ieyasu a hard time didn't work, again.

Motochika and Motonari were infuriatedly looking away from one another for the whole dance, but their tightly interlocked hands somehow told another story of them. The normal couples like Nagamasa and Oichi, Kenshin and Kasuga, Tsuruhime and Fuuma, and Inuchiyo and Matsu were having fun of course. **(I wasn't sure about the third pair tho)**

Eventhough Magoichi-sensei, Keiji's crush ended up dancing with Takeda-sensei, Keiji didn't mind at all. He was happy to see his pet Yumekichi joyfully eating a bunch of bananas as a prize for the MVP.

As they were caught up with dancing, the school staff didn't forget to launch the fireworks too, making the event much more special.

The dance began to slow down, enjoying the fireworks blooming above them. "I just remembered something, Masamune-dono." Yukimura suddenly said in the middle of their dance.

"What is it?"

"You usually say _'Lessu danse!'_ (Let's dance!) when you want to have a party." Masamune tried to hold back his laughter when Yukimura failed to pronounce in English.

Yukimura ignored his flaws as he added "And yet, in the classroom just now... Why did you say shobu-eh, shooru?"

Masamune was quick to correct him. "You mean _shall we dance?_ "

"Ah, indeed. May I know the reason why you say so?" That made Masamune stop the dance. It was alright because most of them halted too to watch the fireworks now.

The One-eyed Dragon averted his eye away from the Tiger Cub, unsure of the answer himself. "...Masamune-dono?" Yukimura tilted his head in confusion. Did he do something wrong?

"It's proper etiquette." Masamune had no choice but to half-lie. He couldn't just confess his feelings yet, not now. It was for the sake of fanservice after all.

"I see." Yukimura nodded in acknowledgement. They continued dancing a moment later as the fireworks died down slowly. "I'm glad to know more about it. Thanks, Masamune-dono."

As Yukimura said the last sentence, it was the first time in a while to see him smiling. It made Masamune's heart thump as loudly as the last huge firework boomed behind them.

Masamune grinned in response, hiding his blush in the process as he twirled Yukimura around and bowed to each other. " _Don't sweat it._ "

The red guy didn't get the chance to have the upper hand, thank God. But the One-eyed Dragon admitted, Sanada Yukimura can make him lose his cool in the most unexpected ways, no exaggeration.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **I can't pick an idea for Katsuie and Sakon part because I don't know much about them, I'm so sorry. And is it just me, or Masamune speaks less Engrish than usual?**

 **And there you go, hope to RR!**


End file.
